youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PaulCentralGames
Paul "Pablo" Villanueva is a Latino YouTuber known for his LiveStreams, Reactions, Gaming, and Plush Videos (Though he doesn't do Plush videos much). Paul started his channel in 2015 where he'd do plush videos and reactions. As of today, he currently has 1,100 subscribers and 11,000 video views. About Paul was born on July 31, 2002 (currently age 15) in California USA. He was born into a Latin American family with his Mexican Mother and his Guatemalan Father . He started YouTube in early 2015 where he liked to do plush videos and reactions. Currently, he does livestreams, reactions, and has a shoutout series called Shoutout Mondays. He is known for collaborating with YouTubers such as MultiSonic_247, Zelda Flash, SkipDip, and PG Inc. Drama with GamerBrosHD In March 25th of 2017, Paul sparked some controversy when he accused GamerBrosHD (a plush and gaming channel owned by Brandon and Daniel Nance) of Subbotting. He posted a video which showed him on SubMeNow clicking on Brandon's profile. In response to this controversy, Brandon made a response video on YouTube claiming that he and Daniel are not subbotting, and explain the situation. When Paul saw this, he made a reaction of his response, still going by his claim, but then regretting it mid video. About 10 - 20 minutes later, Paul removed the vide because he didn't want anyone to see him crying. However, before he could delete it, MultiSonic_247 (a YouTuber Paul collaborates with, but was on Brandon's side at the time) saved the video and reuploaded it to her channel. Later that day, Brandon starred in a video with MultiSonic_247 and RadSonicPlush where they talk about the situation. In the video, Multi notices how in Paul's video where he's on SubMeNow, it says "Sign Out", implying that Paul himself is subbotting. Brandon then reveals that he is working on a video where he roasts Paul. The next day, he uploads the roast video, and it includes FIlthy Frank Clips and MLG memes. Later that day, UltimateDSman (another YouTuber Paul has had drama with in the past) made a Sonic Watches video about the whole situation. In the video, he explains the situation and his past interactions with paul, while defending Brandon. Later that day, Paul makes a video claiming that the drama is over and that he is sorry this all happened. Brandon and Paul are currently on good terms today and have settled their differences. In mid 2018, Brandon made a video called "the truth" where they admitted to subbotting. They eventually made an apology to Paul for sending a bunch of hate to him, and he accepted. Account Getting Hacked In mid Ju;y 2017,A YouTuber named ChaseTV was attacking Paul and sending multiple threats to Paul and his fans. Chase hacked into Pauls account and privated a lot of his videos. Chase said that if Paul gave him full access to him, he would give his account back. Paul agreed, and upon doing so, Chase deleted every single video. Paul uploaded a video about this and spread a trend called "#FUCKCHASE". Chase continued to harass Paul and his fans until he deleted his own account. To this day, Paul is able to recover a few videos and is continuing to do so. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015